Harry Potter and the Badly Written Glittery Note
by kingclare627
Summary: My second attempt at writing fanfiction! Made for my sister for Christmas it made her very happy and she hung it on her wall. Happy ever after ending woooOOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo


Harry Potter and the Badly Written Glittery Note

By Clare.

"HARRY POTTER TO PROFESSOR DUMBS OFFICe…IMMEDIATELY" an owl screamed in Harry's face. Harry was not quite sure how this had come about, but this was magic town – and magic it seemed was happensing. He sighed and put down the puppet he'd made of himself and gestured to his best friend Ron to come with him on his groovy journey.

"Oh, Harry what a wonderful day it is!" Ron proclaimed.

Ron was quite delighted with the fresh air smacking into his face at 100 mph on the back of Harry's broom. He'd abandoned his own broom a few months earlier when it decided it wanted to be part of the Whomping Willow. Harry grumbled, because Ron was being dumb and saying happy things.

"Ron your being a dum-dum" Harry said matter-of-factly. Ron wept as they entered into Professors Dumbledore's office at high velocity straight through the stained glass window of his face. When the dust had settled, Harry and Ron untangled themselves from the wreckage and surveyed the room.

It had obviously been a while since the Headmaster had cleaned. Perhaps he was just having a bad week.

"Ugh" said Harry in disgust. He picked up an old magical fruit and threw it out the window for convenient trash disposal, "Yo, where's the old man?! Why would he call us to his office if he wasn't even going to be there?"

"Well this is Professor Dumbledore we're talking about Har-"

"I KNOW WHO WE'RE TALKING ABOUT RON. Cause..I'm the boy who lived to tell the tale." Ron sighed as he knew what was coming next as Harry took a deep pompous breath, "I am the man of the hour" He picked up a dangerous magical artifact and strummed it like a magic guitar, "I am…..Harry _ Potter" Harry had forgotten his middle name so he didn't include that part. Ron applauded lightly at the speech. Harry's attention was quickly distracted by a glittery piece of paper on the rubble of what used to be Dumbledore's desk.

He motioned Ron over, "Look at this glittery thing, Ron…" Ron walked over to investigate. He was very good at investigating things, he thought. So picking up the glittery piece of trash he immediately noticed there were big loopy words written on it. He uncrumpled the paper and read the message out loud since Harry had hopped on his back to try and see what It was.

Ron harrumphed, "Let's see. It says…

Harry! And that little friend of yours…what was his name…Rice Cake? Yes that's it yummmmmm cake. Anyway, So I have a bit of dilemma on my hands – soon to be on your hands. I called you to my office to help me but I got…ahem, sidetracked by a butterfly this morning and got too lazy to take care of this thing myself. So now you get to do it yourself! Here's your first clue:

Find: enoimreh dna daimrem

Harry and Ron were very confused and what they did when they were confused were go find that brainy nerd friend of theirs…

"Oh, Harry. Ron! Hahahahahahaha you fools!" The boys were confused when they walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and found Hermione playing with what looked like Harry's puppet and some other beautiful replicas. Harry stomped over and grabbed his puppet.

"Hermione what are you doing with my beautiful puppet!?" Harry harrumphed, " 'Tis the season for identity theft I see.." Hermione protested but Harry used his little puppet hands to stop her from speaking further to incriminate herself.

Ron stepped forward with the glittery piece of paper and put it in Hermione's line of sight along with Harry's puppet.

"Hermione what does this say? We've been *cough* um, working all moment on this riddle, yeah, but we can't figure it out". Hermione took the paper and looked at it for a few seconds. Neville walked into the room and saw the trio with puppets of themselves and slowly inched away with a weirded out look on his face.

"AHAAAA!" Hermione squeaked. She had only needed a minute to discover the message's secrets, "It's easy guys, pfff, it just says: Mermaid and Hermione."

Neville stopped sneaking away and turned around quickly. He barreled into the group's private bubbles and start breathing heavily from the exertion. Harry and his puppet slid away from his heavily breathing form.

"Uh GUUYSSS, Her-homie did you just say mermaid? 'Cause there's been something weird going on with the mermaids lately. Have you seen the lake? It's been pretty freaky." The gang pushed poor Neville out of the way on their scramble to the window. They were treated with a strange sight….

Ron was the first one to speak.

"That's totally Draco doing the Macarena of Distress right?" The others nodded somberly and turned to Neville for an explanation.

"Yeah…sooo somehow the lake kinda completely drained into the Slytherin's dorm room. So now they're just living in the lake and the mermaids have taken over their comfy beds"

Taking out his magic binoculars, Harry surveyed the scene closer as Neville continued his explanation.

"All of the students were either able to make it into the lake bed or into the castle. Unfortunately all the kids in what used to be the lake are kinda…stuck."

"Like fish in an empty fishbowl of sadness" Ron wept sadly for the fate of those students. Harry saw all the horror that had unfolded.

Multiple students had surfed their beds up into the lake when the disaster had struck and were attempting to stack them manually so they could climb up out of the lake. Draco was obviously being a jerkbutt and not helping at all – instead opting to do the universal dance of distress. It was a pitiful scene, but Harry was more concerned about why they weren't just using magic to get out.

"Potato, I mean Neville, why aren't they using magic? Where are their magic sticks?!" Harry was angry. If they were dumb enough to not use their wands then why should he be concerned with their problems? He was the boy…

"WELL, the story is that the mermaids stole all of the students wands out of their robes on their way into the dorm." Neville replied.

"It sounds like the mermaids had something to do with this whole catastrophe," Hermione hyposethized, "So why did Dumbledore ask us to fix it? I mean, we're heroes, but not that heroic."

Neville nodded in agreement, "It's gotta be because the mermaids are slowly making their way farther into the castle. The water level is steadily rising, and you know how creepy those dudettes are…."

"SAY NO MORE!" Harry proclaimed. He struck a valiant pose with his puppet likeness and jumped out the window.

"Harrrrrry no!" cried his 3 compatriots. Harry replied with a smarmy look and plummeted to his sure demise. When, all of a sudden, his trusty steed the humongous owl Hedwig appeared!

"Ca-caw!" said his beautiful friend. Harry plopped onto her back in thanks. Hedwig swooped over the lake so Harry could taunt his arch-old enemy, the one and only,

"DRACO!" Harry screamed triumphantly, "You stinkkk!" Draco gasped. Harry had stolen his line and he would definitely get him back for this. Draco stopped dancing to prepare his rebuttal.

"Ugh, Potter!" (his friends chorused "Potter", Draco twirled around and stared at them furiously, then twirled back around to face Harry on his huge owl), "You're just the worst! You're a cheeseball of toasty badness! If you were a hotpocket. I would NOT eat it!" Harry gasped in return. It looked like being stuck at the bottom of a lake bed had given Draco extra time to come up with particularly stinging retorts. Harry decided to leave because his feelings were hurt. The Slytherins all protested as their means of escape flew off into the distance. Draco continued his little dance, this time of victory.

When all of a sudden Dumbledore apparated onto Harry's owl. Harry fell off into the lakebed as Dumbledore cackled at his own good practical joke. He swished his wand and let the lake refill. Everyone understandably started panicking . Dumbledore decided to inflate some floaties manually and threw them to the distressed students. The rubber duckies bobbed on the terrifying lake.

"Ahahaha you jokers! I was just fooling. Lets put things in their right order." At this point Hermione, Ron, and Neville had run down onto the green along with the rest of the school. Professor McGonagall had just arrived back to Hogwarts from her vacation and was horrified at Dumbledore's latest hijink. The lake filled rapidly, students floated on their floaties, while the mermaids joyfully started doing weird synchronized swimming.

"Well that was fun," said Dumbledore, supplying no explanation as to why he almost drowned the entire Hogswarts School of Witchcraft & Wizadry. So the whole school rebelled against him and made McGonnagal headmistress instead. And even Harry did not protest as he ripped up the glittery note that Dumbledore had written. But as he entered the Gryffindor common room something shiny glinted on the comfy chair by the fire…

THE END…?


End file.
